


The Working Title Was Crack Fic Yay

by jusdef



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Draco as a vsco boy, Harry's elbow, I'm so sorry, M/M, crackfic, if you're reading this I'm sorry, what the fuck jusdef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 17:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusdef/pseuds/jusdef
Summary: Harry's elbow deserves more appreciation.I'm sorry to all individuals who are reading this at midnight if you're not high and/or drunk.





	The Working Title Was Crack Fic Yay

Draco smiled, spotting almost instantaneously the blob of red and yellow that is Harry Potter.

"What I'd do to tap that!" He exclaims to himself, glancing appreciatively at Potter's crusty elbow. _That is one sexy elbow._

He palms his erection cautiously, willing his fullblood powers to magically™ force Potter's eyes to meet his.

"And I oop-" Draco whispers, hands still stroking his prominently standing dick.

Potter smirks at him like a Slytherin, and the next thing Draco knows he is shoving his elbow into Draco's mouth. 

"Oh no," Draco says, as the apple he was previously chewing on falls to the ground, "your elbow makes me want to cum so hard skskskksksk."

Potter glances up at him, and then grabs his dick, yowling in the process. 

"Give daddy your milk, baby," Potter twists Draco's dick in his hand, and that is all it takes for Draco to scream _sweet Salazar._

Draco winks at Harry after the handjob and slaps Harry's dick so hard Harry sees stars. Then he leaves Harry hard and horny on the bathroom floor.

The end.


End file.
